A Prom Disaster
by dancer5678
Summary: Alvin asked Brittany to prom. But what happens when he has a concert the same night will Brittany go to prom or be another fan cheering in the crowd at the concert?
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Ross Bagasdarian not me. Enjoy and review!

**Chapter 1**

**Brittany's POV**

Brittany opened her locker at the end of the school day and shoved her books in. She had a long school day and was ready to get home and make the day better by spending time with Alvin. She closed her locker and her eyes were suddenly covered by two hands.

"Guess who?"the voice said.

Brittany let out a small giggle and said "Alvin."

He laughed and she turned around.

Alvin suddenly knelt on one knee and offered her a rose. She took it but was confused. He laughed yet again and then said "If you're not too busy this Friday I need a date to prom."

She gave him one of her big smiles and said "Well I had other plans but I guess I can cancel them."

His smile suddenly dropped "If you already have other plans –"

"I'm kidding! I don't have any plans and I'd love to go."

He suddenly gripped her into a hug unexpectedly and she hugged back.

He let go gripped her hand and led her over to her sisters and his brothers.

She giggled let go of his hand and began to walk home with her sisters. Today had been a great day.

**Alvin's POV**

"Alvin I told you we have a concert on Friday." Dave said.

"Dave! I finally got Brittany and your telling me to call her and tell her I can't go sorry get another date."

"You could invite her to the concert."

"No she's the most popular girl in school she has to go."

"Well then Alvin I suggest you go upstairs get on your cell phone and tell Brittany you can't go."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll tell her she can sing with you on stage."

"No she wouldn't accept!"

"She would if she knew you were going."

"No she already has a dress. I'll go tell her ."

He sulked off he was planning on telling her he couldn't go and listening to her emotional blow.** I wish she didn't have to go with another guy. I really want to go I hate being **famous I thought. And he flipped open his phone…..

What will happen. Will Brittany find another date? Not go at all? Go to the concert? Or will she go with her sisters? What will Alvin do? Review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Brittany's POV**

I dropped my phone into her purse and zipped it. I can't believe it Alvin couldn't go to prom. I had actually been dreaming about me and Alvin. I was dreaming that during one of the slow songs Alvin would lead me away from the big crowd we would dance all alone for the rest of the song and we would kiss. That would never happen now. And I'm not going to that concert. **I can't be mad at him though, it's not like he knew when he asked me. I could tell it broke his heart to say that. About as much as it broke mine to hear it. **But my thoughts were interrupted by Jeanette and Eleanor who quietly walked into the room unsure if they should say anything at all. I looked up at them. I knew they didn't know what the conversation was about so I figured I should tell them.

"Ellie? Jean?"

They both looked at me.

"Brittany what happened?

"Alvin can't go to prom he has a concert tomorrow and he can't get out of it."

"Oh Britt we are so sorry!"

"It's okay you can't do anything about I guess I could go watch him in concert."

"No you'll go with us you already bought you dress and it's gorgeous so just go and you can see him later."

"I guess" I said I sighed and walked out of the room. They could tell the conversation was over."

**Sorry this chapter is short but it gets better as it goes along. Review!:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Alvin's POV**

I've seen Brittany at school a lot today. We have every other class together and I normally sit with her at lunch didn't help either. I could tell she was hurt by the way she avoided me and when she looked at me her eyes looked as if she was crying but was letting no tears fall. And every time I talk to her she brushes away leaving me just standing there.

I figured I might have better luck at lunch and I was wrong. She was sitting there with her sisters so I went over there avoiding eye contact. I sat down and she looked over saw it was me and left to go sit with the cheerleaders where she was welcomed warmly and fit right in. I looked over at her sisters and Jeanette spoke-

"Alvin, don't be upset she isn't mad just upset. I wouldn't worry about it she's trying to get over it. And she's going to prom like you wanted."

And Eleanor said "Alvin, Brittany just expected this to be the best night of her life just give her some time and she'll get over it."

I looked at them and took my full lunch threw it away and left for class, I knew what ever I did it had to be big so she would forgive me.

Scholl went by very slowly and when the last bell rang I literally jumped out of my seat. I ran down the hall shoved my books in my locker and turned around. Brittany was walking behind me, she met my gaze and walked quickly and I went after her.

I constantly called her name until she turned around.

"What do you want Alvin?"

"Listen, Britt you know I'm sorry I can't do anything about it."

"Alvin, I know that. I'm just not going to be happy. I feel like you're leaving me. As if you have somewhere better to be without me."

I took her chin lightly and moved it so she was looking at me."That would never happen I said softly but firmly."

Her eyes got bigger and she looked at me with a softer look. I don't know what happened after that but something just took over me. I leaned in and kissed her. As I broke away from her she smiled and then the smile quickly vanished she gave me a kiss on the cheek and took my hand. I walked away with her she didn't forgive me but it was close enough.


End file.
